


Cold Town Madness

by Laurauriexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boss Dean Winchester, Boss/Employee Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, CEO, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, Closeted Dean Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Formalwear, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Office Worker Castiel (Supernatural), Office Worker Dean Winchester, One Night Stands, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurauriexx/pseuds/Laurauriexx
Summary: Destiel AU. Not really a fan of nightlife, Castiel Novak has to change his ways when he finds a job as a writer for a famous magazine, whose focus is, indeed, nightlife. One night, when he's out to experience the wild nights that the city of Austin has to offer, so that he can add more skills to his works, he finds himself having a one night stand with a random man. It's only when he has his first interview that he realizes that the man he slept with is the CEO of the company he'll be working for, Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Oh, The Nights In Austin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**
> 
> The first chapter has a NSFW moment. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> **Edit: I made a few changes to the first chapter, after user Carolpuff kindly offered to beta read it for me.**

Castiel Novak wasn’t the biggest fan of nightlife.

He was more of a simple man who enjoyed having a night in with his closest friends, or a dinner at a 25 dollar meal restaurant, nothing more.

After coming out as gay, our cheap man found himself jobless and broke - apparently, cafés didn’t like when gay men served coffee - and felt depression come near him.

There wasn’t much he could do, other than follow in the footsteps of his best friend, Meg, who had moved to Austin a few years prior.

She made sure to inform Castiel of a nice job opportunity which would have paid him very well, which consisted in working for a famous magazine.

Cas had always loved writing, therefore making it his job would have been a very great experience. 

There was one inconvenience, however - the magazine was about nightlife.  
He didn’t want to mind, though.

If he could score the job of his dreams, it didn’t matter that he had to write about what young adults did when the sun went down.

The only thing he needed to do was send his resumé to the company and then go in for an interview with the CEO himself, if he were to be, in some way, captivated by his document.

In the days that he waited for the employer to call him back, Castiel, who was crashing at Meg’s place, decided that getting a taste of the nightlife would help his writing skills, even if he didn’t love it.

His motto, when it came to writing, had always been “live it, then tell it” and there was no better way to live up to it than to make a trip to one of the most glamorous clubs that Austin had to offer.

So, on the first Friday night that he’d been in the metropolis, Castiel made his entrance into the famous club. Courtesy of his best friend, who was his chaperone for the adventure.

Meg, who had been living there long enough to know the habits of her fellow Austinites, didn’t understand why those night clubs had a dress code, given that it wasn't unusual for drinks or other fluids to end up staining the elegant clothes.

Her friend had to sacrifice his favorite trenchcoat for the night and opt for a fancier outfit - a shirt and a tie -which he, also, had trouble understanding.

“Not only is this the most prestigious club in all of Austin,” yelled Meg through the loud music, once they were both inside the discotheque. “But it’s also gay friendly!”

That it was, at least from what the surroundings suggested.

There were women dancing with other women, men grinding up against other men, other than making out next to a champagne fountain.

Castiel looked around to see a show that he wasn’t really fond of. It seemed like every client of that disco lost their inhibitions, whenever they were on the dancefloor.

“What am I supposed to do, dance?” he asked, not really knowing what to do there. He was awkwardly standing there, rigid as a column.

His best friend gave a giggle. “Of course, Cas! You want to know what you’ll be writing about for the new job, right? So, come on, show your girl your best moves!”

“I think I need a drink first.” said Castiel, regretting his choice to get out of the house.

Getting a little tipsy was the only thing that made him even remotely enjoy a night out in a place like that. He wondered how people could have fun at similar events.

Just like you would see in movies, there was a dapper-looking man walking with a tray in his hand, which contained two fruity cocktails.

Cas decided he would need them both. He tried to grab some money to pay for the beverages, but the waiter stopped him.

“No need for that, sir. Already taken care of.” 

Slightly confused, Castiel took a sip of the first drink, not even knowing what it was.

It tasted like very alcoholic blueberries, he observed.

Both drinks ended up being consumed and put down in a short amount of time, because there was no way that Cas would stay sober.

He didn’t really think much of the offering, it wasn’t weird to be gifted with some liquor in similar situations. He wondered if he had scored a conquest or something like that.

It couldn’t be from Meg, since the girl was already dancing her way with a man.

His doubts were cleared not long after, when he felt a hand wrap around his torso from behind. 

It was definitely a manly hand, because it was harsh and faintly hairy.

Castiel turned around to see a very attractive figure. He could have sworn he had never seen someone look so good before.

Maybe it was the alcohol, which was already fuzzing his brain, but he felt a strange heat invade his face.

The fellow he was looking at had soft looking blond hair and full lips that probably had the ability to find the most pleasurable spots one could imagine, other than a flawless jawline. 

Also, he was tall.

And his body… he couldn’t really see from the fancy clothes, but just from a first glance, it resembled one that came from a model.

The only thing that couldn’t be seen in that individual’s face was the upper part, which was covered by a mask, making him unrecognizable.

Castiel thought that it was a habit of people who were only looking for one night stands, so he didn’t really mind.

The masked man’s eyes could still be seen when the bright lights that came from the ceiling illuminated him; they were that shade of green that you only see in purest river waters.

There wasn’t much that needed to be said at that moment, so Castiel let that stranger’s hands touch all over his chest, and his mouth get closer to his.

Not really able to prevent himself from giving in to the temptation, the Austin newbie grabbed the other man’s face and began kissing him in the hottest way he knew.

Feeling his lips on him was exactly how he’d imagined, they were warm, light to the touch… and his tongue, oh, his tongue, it felt like it came directly from Heaven.

The kiss became open mouthed, almost desperate, and both men let themselves go to the pleasure that it was creating.

Castiel hadn’t had that kind of human touch in something like a year, since he had broken up with his ex boyfriend, but what he was living in that club was ten times better.

That guy was definitely a Don Giovanni; he certainly knew how to kiss.

It wasn’t violent, unlike the sloppy kisses he’d received in that contest before, it was almost professional.  
When the mysterious guy moved his lips from his mouth to his neck, Cas was unable to suppress a soft moan.

He felt himself get hard and ache with a long lost desire he’d let himself bury for the longest time.

There was an intense, mutual want there, and Castiel knew that it could only lead to one thing.

So, the masked guy got a hold of the clean shirt that belonged to the shorter man, and led him outside of the club, walking through the sweaty crowd in the process.

Once both men were outside, the stranger finally spoke.

“We’re going to my place. Now.” he said.

Castiel could hear him clearly through the ringing in his ears and accepted the proposal.

As if it were physically impossible for the two of them to keep their hands off each other, the kisses continued even when a taxi came to pick them up.

Ten minutes later, they were finally inside this man’s apartment, which was roomy, to say the least; not to mention the fact that it was inside a freakishly tall building.

The first thing the stranger did was push Castiel to a wall and grab him by his collar.

“You’re so hot, I can barely contain myself.” the man whispered in Cas’ ear, before nibbling at his earlobe. “Mmm and you taste so good.”

When they got to the bedroom, which looked like it came straight from a king’s palace, their precious shirts and suits were already abandoned somewhere on the apartment’s floor .

What a shame, Meg would have said.

Together with the clothes, the mask came off, revealing the man’s face in its whole.

He was even more handsome than before and Castiel couldn’t resist him any longer; he pushed him on the bed, with a force he didn’t know he had, and climbed on top of him.

*

When Castiel woke up the next day, he noticed that he was alone in a silk-covered bed. 

Dazed and confused, he looked around to see that he certainly wasn’t in Meg’s house.

His head was throbbing incessantly, a clear sign of hangover. So that was what had happened, he had gotten drunk out of his mind and slept with a complete stranger, in his bed apparently.

He had gone out to party with his best friend, so that he could be more experienced in case he obtained the job he wanted, and then the Batman of the hour had offered him a drink.

One thing had led to another and then, all of a sudden, he was straddling that man.

What happened next was a little blurry, he just barely remembered himself prepping the nameless man's hole, but he clearly remembered lifting his hips so that he could be able to thrust into him.

Though feeling more like a distant memory, the way the man under him had moaned and begged him to take him, to make him his, had sounded like the most mellifluous music he’d ever heard.

The shocks of pleasure he’d felt with each thrust of his hips, the way the guy’s hole had clenched around his member….

That was something he hadn’t felt in a long time and that he didn’t think he would feel again, not anytime soon.

He remembered being loud and letting out grunts, basking into the powerfulness of that moment. How damn amazing it had felt, to finally have sex again, and to do it with the hottest man he’d ever laid his eyes on.

He could recall feeling like he was in the best place to be, right there, inside of that stranger, pounding his hole like the most experienced porn star would. He’d wished he could never let himself out of there because nothing could have ever felt better than that.

He remembered the orgasm that followed, how he’d come inside of him while voicing out all the extraordinary sensations that he was experiencing.

Then, complete darkness.

Now, there he was, feeling extremely tired and sore from the hangover while lying on a mattress that was probably more expensive than his home back in Dallas.  
Castiel had never even seen silky sheets in real life before, hence he wished he could stay in that bed forever.

He could hear the sound of someone taking a shower, which made him debate whether he should stay there and face that person, or leave and call it a day.

After all, he’d never really had a one-night stand before and he had no clue as to what to say to some random dude you did the nasty with.

How do you even start a conversation? He wondered.  
That was surely the most irresponsible thing he’d ever done, especially at his age, but he had to admit that it had given him a thrill that he couldn’t have found elsewhere. 

Poor Meg, she was surely worried like crazy, since he had left her alone at the club without a warning.

In fact, when he grabbed his phone he saw that there were around twenty missed calls.

*

Castiel’s ultimate decision ended up leaving without telling the stranger.

It was easier that way.

Sure, his ride back turned out to be a bit of a challenge, given he didn’t know the address of the house he’d slept in, but he still managed to find the way home.

Meg’s welcome wasn’t the best of all, since she had been worried sick the night before, but he just had to tell her that he’d been with someone, in order for her to forgive him.

*  
That Monday, Cas received a phone call; the CEO of the company was interested in his resumé and wanted him to show up for a job interview, which would have taken place that same Thursday at 10 am.

The fact that it would have been on that particular day felt like a lucky charm; not for nothing was he named after the Angel of Thursday, Cassiel.

The amazing piece of news made Meg feel euphoric, finally her friend had found himself an opportunity for the job of his dreams.

As a treat to him, she insisted on taking him to the hair salon to fix the long mess that was on his head.

Other than that, she drove him to the meeting herself. 

Cas was surprised that she was being so generous with him, but he knew that she was behaving like that because she was proud of him.

Meg had always been the big sister that he had never had.

Not that he didn’t have a sister; in fact, he was the fifth of twelve children, but none of his sisters had ever been as loving as Meg.

*  
Once Meg had driven off to her work, Castiel found himself standing in front of a majestic building, which was apparently all made of glass.

He took a deep breath. 

He had to admit that he was absolutely terrified of what was about to happen.

What if the interview goes wrong? What if they’re homophobic?

Apparently, the company didn’t hate gays, at least, not from what they’d specified, but you could never be too safe in any work environment.

One last look at himself through the glass door, then Castiel made his entry into the structure.

There was an info point there, where a clean-looking ginger woman, who was smiling, sat.

from what he could see, she was wearing a suit.

Wow, he thought, I hope I don’t look too casual.

He was in his trench coat, which he felt was perfect for that kind of interview, but the sight of the secretary wearing clothes that looked like they were donated by a celebrity, made him panic on the inside.

“Good morning, sir.” said the woman in a cheery tone. “What can I do for you?”

“Good morning! My name is Castiel Novak and I’m here for the interview with Mr Winchester.” said Cas.

“Ah yes, he’s expecting you. Follow me, I’ll take you to him.”

The woman then took him to an elevator and together they went to the fourth floor.

Castiel could feel himself sweat with nervousness every second more; the last time he’d felt like that was when he’d been the valedictorian for his graduation in high school.

Minutes felt like hours, and the awkwardness of spending those minutes with a random woman made it even worse.

He wondered how that woman could be all smiles.

“Here we are, fourth floor. Come, Mr. Winchester's office is this way” said Charlie, the secretary. She wore a name tag, which Cas only noticed after a while.

Charlie walked him through an infinite corridor. There wasn’t a soul outside of the offices, other than them, though Cas could see through the glass doors that many people were working or speaking on the phone.

Each of them was wearing a suit and a tie, which made him feel stupid.

After all, the magazine was about the glamorous part of the nightlife.

When they finally arrived at their destination, our man was shocked to see that the door to the CEO’s office wasn’t see-through, unlike the ones he’d already seen.

It was wooden, with a speck of blurry glass, and Dean Winchester - CEO was written on a golden name plate.

When Charlie knocked to signal her presence, the man behind her felt his heart beat faster than it had even done before.

This is it. 

“Who is this?” asked a faintly familiar voice.

“Bradbury;. Mr. Novak is here for you, Mr. Winchester.” said Charlie.

“Do come in.”

The red-haired woman swung the door open and revealed the enormous office which belonged to the director.

It was rather… spacious. It didn’t look like your average office you’d see in countless movies, it resembled more of a hotel room.  
It didn’t have a sad, plastic chair, there were two white, pretty expensive armchairs and the walls were made out of beige plexiglass. 

There was also a strong smell of citrus, which came from an ultrasonic fragrance diffuser.

Of course, the gigantic window couldn’t be forgotten, but the glass wasn’t transparent; it was slightly green.

“Thank you, Charlie. You can go back downstairs, now.” Said Mr Winchester, without looking up from his desk. 

From the distance, Cas couldn’t focus on him too much, however, he could see that he was even more elegant than his employees.

The woman nodded her head, then she left, mouthing a “good luck” to Castiel.

The man in the trench coat stood there awkwardly without saying anything for a few minutes until Winchester asked him to take a seat.

Now that they were sitting pretty close to each other, Cas could make out the face of the undoubtedly rich man.  
Realization hit when he saw that the man was blonde, had green eyes - even if they were covered by glasses - and a perfect jawline.

Castiel was sitting right in front of the person he had slept with six days before.


	2. Face To Face

Dean Winchester. A name, a legend. The richest man in the city, to be exact.

Everyone knew who he was and, even if they had never met him in person, there wasn’t a soul in Austin who had never heard of him, because of how powerful he was.

He was the CEO of the award-winning The Texan Nights magazine, which was only America’s most successful paper when it came to nightlife.

His name was splattered all over, you could see posters of his company everywhere.

Women of all ages went crazy over him, not only for his dashing looks and his pretty face - which looked like it had been sculpted by some god - but also for how charismatic that man could be.

No girl could say no when Dean had his eyes on her and made her his prey. He just needed to open his mouth, say a few sweet words, and boom, all the ladies’ panties would drop.

He lived in one of the most expensive apartments in Austin, in a skyscraper, and, when his hookups would visit his luxurious home, they would be seduced by the rose-smelling bubble baths and the breathtaking view that could be seen from the large glass windows.  
Not to mention his soft bed, which always had freshly new sheets made of the finest silk there was.  
There was one person, however, who had never had the pleasure to be aware of Dean’s perfection and that was Castiel Novak.  
That until he’d found him in a club and hooked up with him without knowing who he was.

Now there he was, inches apart from him, looking through a computer.  
It was weird. What were the odds that a random man he’d had his first one-night stand with was actually a big shot like the director of a magazine, not to mention the person who would have decided his working fate?

What worried Castiel was whether he was going to hire him or not, since he had basically left him alone the morning after their drunken sex.

Cas had no idea what kind of man he was if he held resentment over the people who did that.

Dean’s facial expression, however, was illegible. He kept scrolling, probably looking for Castiel’s resume, in the dozens of folders that were stored inside of the computer memory.

He almost looked mechanical.

The silence was starting to annoy Castiel, as it created more tension, which always managed to dry his mouth out. He was afraid he wouldn’t have been able to speak properly.

After what felt like an eternity, the boss finally spoke.

“So, Castiel Novak, uh? What a singular name.” he looked up from the computer, right into Castiel’s eyes. 

There was no widening of his own eyes, no surprised or shocked reaction, nothing.

Cas wondered if he remembered what had happened that night. 

It looked as though Mr. Winchester had forgotten all about it, judging by the way he was acting, but it could have been all a trap.

Or, could it be that, maybe, he hadn’t recognized him?

“Yes, I was named after an angel, actually.” Cas replied, trying his hardest to hide that he was filled with anxiety.

“Ah, an angel. That’s cute. So, man who was named after an angel, I took my time to evaluate your resume and I have to say that I was… captivated. It says here that you were valedictorian in your high school, you took Journalism at the University Of Dallas and that you worked in a literary cafè for five years. Almost the perfect profile for a new employee. However, your choice of wear makes me think that you have little to no idea about what nightlife even is.” 

That Dean Winchester definitely wasn’t the nicest person alive. He was smug, even slightly offensively sarcastic, and he surely wasn’t easy to work with.

Maybe that was his defense mechanism over someone who had dared leave him there hanging the morning after.

“Uh, no, actually, I visited a variety of clubs here in Austin, I think I can take part in this job in the best way possible.” Castiel responded, not showing his internal panic.

He did as Meg had told him to do, when you’re in a job interview and the employer says you have a weakness, you’re not going to agree with them; on the contrary, you have to make them believe that you can do anything if you want to. You have to sell yourself to them, in a way, so that they will not need anyone else to take your place.

“You did? Ah, sure. Look, Novak, I’m going to need you to prove that to me. Do you think you’re the only one looking to get this job? There are about five thousand people who would die to work for me and you’re here, so full of yourself, thinking you’re going to snap up the position and keep it to yourself?” said Dean, pompous.

The CEO had now risen to his feet, leaving his comfortable chair untouched, and walked closer towards the scared sheep that was Castiel Novak.

His lips were pursed in a derisive smile that only the most arrogant person in the world could wear. Ah, those lips which had been brought to places that he couldn’t think of without being flustered, which had savoured parts of Castiel that no one had ever dared explore before him.

Now, he was acting as if those lips had never been anywhere near him.

“So, of course, you’re going to have to shock me. Your work has to be one of the most  
breathtaking and intriguing articles I have ever had the pleasure to read. That’s the only way you can win the honor of working for me. If you haven’t guessed yet, Mister Angel, I want you to write a piece on this trenchcoat of yours and how it looks amazing on the dancefloor.” As he spoke, Dean put an intimidating hand on Castiel’s shoulder and caressed the soft fabric that belonged to the piece of clothing in question.

A bit taken aback at the action, Castiel flinched. His eyes wandered to the hand that was now rubbing his shoulder, and swallowed hard.

There was a strange, almost subtle, tension going on between the two, although Castiel couldn’t quite put his finger on the nature of it, either if it wassexual or just… nervousness.

“Sure. I can do that.” Came his answer. He looked up at Dean, who was standing almost impossibly close to him.  
From that vicinity, he could see that the boss’ face was studded with freckles. Weird, he hadn’t noticed that small detail during their fiery encounter.

“Ah, sure of himself. Let’s see where this leads you, uh? You have one week, starting tomorrow. If you don’t fulfill this request, you’re out.” said Dean, after what felt like an extremely long silence. 

*

“Here’s to you getting the job!” said Meg, that night at dinner. She poured both herself and her friend a glass of sparkling wine.

She had brought take out from their favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate the occasion.

After all, It’s not every day you get hired by Dean Winchester.

“Ok, slow your roll there. There’s no guarantee that I got the job, not until Winchester has approved of my article.” Said Castiel. He hated to bring her down, whenever she would show excitement over one of his life-changing events, but he also felt that it was too early to claim victory.

“Come on, Cassie, don’t be so pessimistic. I’ve seen your stuff, you're good. Don’t belittle yourself.” Meg pouted. She hated when she couldn’t get her friend in a festive mode, not when it was about him. Always so realistic, as he called it, and never really thinking highly of his abilities. 

“Thanks, Meg, but this man… ugh, he seems picky when it comes to what gets put into his precious magazine.” Castiel sighed. He was barely touching his food. His eating habits had always been influenced by his mood; if he was sad or nervous, there was no way he would put anything in his stomach.

“That’s because he’s obsessed with his reputation and he can’t accept mistakes. It’s normal for you to have a sort of stage fright. However, I’m sure you’ll woo him with your writing.” Meg gave a reassuring smile. 

“I guess I can try,” said Castiel, idly moving a piece of pasta with his fork, “but what if it doesn’t work?”

“Then screw him. He’s bloody obnoxious.” the girl grimaced. “Hot, but obnoxious.”

Suddenly, Castiel felt himself blush furiously. His friend had no idea how hot Dean Winchester was, not in all of his glory.

“Aw, Cassie, your face is so red. You already got a crush on him? Can’t blame you, he’s dreamy as hell.” Meg winked, as she slurped a mouthful of spaghetti. “Tell me, what is he like in real life?”

Castiel had never seen a picture of Dean before, sure, he was famous, but he had never really cared to see what his - possible - future boss’ face would look like. Besides, he had imagined a sixty-something -year -old, balding man.

“I wouldn’t know. I mean, I have no idea what he looks like in a photo, but he’s handsome, you could say that. His freckles do the trick.” Castiel confessed. He took a sip of his wine, he needed a lot of alcohol, maybe even more than the amount that was in his glass, in order to continue talking about him like that.

“Ooh, look at you go! You’re right, he’s basically got stars on his face.” Meg gave a giggle. “I can’t say that his freckled face had never been between my legs in my dreams.”

She was done with her second glass - Meg was a drinker - and had just taken a bite of her last bits of pasta.

The wine was already kicking in for Castiel, his inhibitions slowly lowered as he braced himself to drop the bomb. 

He wasn’t sure that telling Meg all about it wouldn’t have been a risky move - it seemed like it certainly wasn’t usual for Dean Winchester to proudly wave a rainbow flag at Gay Prides - but he needed to tell someone about it. He trusted her, above all.

“Then I’m sorry to say that his face has been between my legs.” he simply said.

That almost caused Meg to choke.

“What?” she managed to say, after spitting out her food. “Are you serious?”

“Damn right I am.” said Cas.

“There’s no way it’s true, he hooks up with girls all the time. You’re just messing with me!” the girl let out a soft laugh. “I hate you! I almost killed myself out here.”

Castiel was in the mood to play around, it seemed. A bit out of character for him, but the wine must have contributed to it.

“I’m not lying to you Meg, I can’t lie, remember? Dean Winchester is the mysterious man I picked up at the club, last week. I guess he was wearing a mask because he didn’t want the public to know it was him.” he continued.

There was a pause, Cas was patiently waiting for his friend to say something, although he had to admit that he was slightly entertained.

Who, more than his best friend, could tell when he was telling the truth? Seeing that he wasn’t chuckling or dropping his poker face, the girl brought her hands to her mouth and gasped loudly.

“No way, Castiel! You really slept with the Dean Winchester?”

Meg looked like she was going to faint.

“Yes, but I didn’t know it was him! As I said, I had never seen a picture of him. I mean, he bought me drinks and I thought he was a real stud so I rolled with it.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

The girl who was sitting next to him looked at him as if he were an alien.

How could he be so nonchalantly talking about having fucked someone who was every American girl’s dream?

“I can’t believe you fucked Dean Winchester without even knowing, oh dear God! You have no idea how much I’m envying you right now!” Meg slapped her friend’s arm. “You just crushed my soul! He’s into dudes?”

“More like he’s into both,” Cas observed. “if he’s used to casual sex with women, I’m sure he’s not entirely into men. Look at me, I’m a hundred percent gay and the mere thought of going anywhere near a vagina makes my skin crawl and my stomach reject all this pasta I just ate.” 

When the initial shock was gone, Meg collected herself and spoke again. “Wow. As surreal as this situation sounds, you’ve got a bigger problem now. If I’m not wrong, you left Dean’s house without a trace, and now, if you’re lucky, he’s going to be your boss. Knowing that he’s very vindictive, I hope he won’t give you a hard time. He’s the one that leaves you after sex, at least from what I’ve heard. He literally kicks the women out of his house, when and if he decides to.”

“I don’t know, he - he didn’t seem to recall, upon seeing me. Maybe he was too drunk to see clearly, that night.”

Meg gave him a look that meant she wasn’t having any of it. “Trust me, he does. He’s just playing dumb. So, be careful, because he’s dangerous.” she warned.

“Dangerous as in part of a criminal organization?” 

“There are rumors, but I don’t really believe those things. It’s more like he’s powerful enough to hold something against you and make your life a living hell. If you keep a low profile, I don’t think you’ll get much trouble. Just don’t ever mess with his brother.”


End file.
